bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fushi Kuchiki
Fushi (lit, Japanese for Zombie Girl of the Kuchiki Clan, 不死) is the current head of the Shinigami Women's Association, acting as the president in the present date. Working vigilently, she serves in the Gotei 13 as the lieutenant of the First Division, once under the headship of the Captain-Commander Madoka Mizuki. As well, she is a proud member of the Kuchiki Clan, rising in her ranks as a peculiar individual in the heiarchy of the ranks. Despite her outward appearance, Fushi has the attitude of a woman much younger then she looks or appears. Taking on a gothic guise in order to keep her self a rebel, distinguished from the rest of her peers. Appearance With the guise of a young blissful woman, the physique of a goddess in the making. Vulputous hips, perfectly rounded breasts; the shape of her bust nestled perfectly, connecting so neatly with her neck. Smooth skin, a healthy creamy color: unblemished by any form of scar tissue. A cradle of life, Fushi Kuchiki is untouched and a symbol of purity. Eyes filled with a carefree joy, hiding a balancing act of pessimism and deep thought. Resounding raven colored hair, banged infront over the left side of her face. Featuring a top-knot/bun, held together by Kuchiki Clan heirlooms, with four extended tightly woven braids reaching all the way down to the back of her thighs. Jewelry adorning her neck, usually gothic in nature: black silver with red jewels. Ocassionally wearing bronze with green, or silver with a deep blue: varying on her mood and outfit. Wearing a leather corset, with it being donned a rich fur mink collar going across her forearms and just over the top of her breasts. The corset featuring smooth lines going down all around her frame. Two minature belts hold the sleeves tight to each arm, at the uppermost part of her sleeve. The sleeves of the beautiful dress flowing elogently along her arms, ending with a more opened extension: long enough to keep her hands totally concealed when slack. With the end of the sleeves comes the wonderous emroidory, flowers dancing against one another along the seam. Below the corset is a full-open long skirt, cut open wide and proudly to reveal the sweet structure of her legs, the skirt only going down her sides and down the back. Albeit, Fushi does not simply reveal her frame to anyone, and conceals herself by finishing the rest of the skirt: replacing the fabric with a series of many belts wound around her. A gothic and punk look to keep herself distinct and different from the remainder of her Clan and Gotei 13 kindred. Stockings, thigh-high, go up her legs and body, black and featuring the same fanciful flowers that she has on her sleeves. Featuring black high heel stilleto's, Fushi Kuchiki makes sure to state her individualism to it's finest with her costumes and outfit designs. Personality Fushi Kuchiki is a person of what would appear to be bi-polar tendencies. Holding a chipper, innocent, and happy side that's patient, kind, and sweet as honey. While her other side shadows this; with pessimism, stoicness, aloofness, with hints of easily aggrivated, seductive, and with the tendency to sadism. Fushi is both sides of her own personal coin, not bound by what rules on society are implaced, or what the popular norms are. Siding with own self, Fushi is usually not prone to being selfless or focusing on others: albeit, Fushi has a statement in regards to her belief no matter her current emotion status: for the betterment of the Soul Society, putting aside her own desires and idealogy for a righteous goal. To ward off others, to keep her true self an eternal secret, or whether it's all simply a game to her: no one will ever know the rhyme or reason behind the seemingly multi/bi-polar personality state that Fushi seems to juggle constantly. In certain occassions, Fushi negates her seemingly dark clothing, her grim and gothic appearal and style to show that she has a heart of a child. Featuring kindness, doing the silliest of things for her own pleasure and for the enjoyment of others. Showing that any circumstance can be used to generate a good laugh or insue a chorus of smiles. Patient for others, others see Fushi as a contradiction to her own being. On the other side, Fushi takes her attitude and personality, shifting it to favor her outward appearance. Gothic, seductive, alluring: but with it's upside to the total shift in persona, comes the downsides. Sadistic, pessimistic, a habitual liar if required. While in this state, Fushi sees no problem with lying to others, or bringing them down with a verbal attack. Considering the world quite boring in her alternate ego, she considers the world much less then it actually is. A dreary world fabricated to look good, in hopes that others won't simply reject their way of thinking. To her comrades, Fushi shows both sides, staying in check and varying her attitude act between certain individuals: taking into question if she chooses a certain personality archetype to favor her own gain admist certain others. Standing side by side with them, providing either an upbeat and stawlart ally who will keep morale high. Or seeking to keep realistic and let others see the cold bleak truth. To her ex-superior; Madoka Mizuki, the Kuchiki Clan member will show a larger amount of respect, ignoring her own pride in order to serve a larger purpose. An ulterior motive to her interactions with her Head, she chooses to remain submissive, providing an outlet of opinion when required. Enjoying the companionship of the Captain-Commander, Fushi has hidden an underlaying emotion from her Division leader; that of affection and attraction. Staying true to her cause as Lieutenant, Fushi keeps this part tucked away. For her foes, Fushi possesses an uncaring aloofness, possessing a sense of charm when they attempt to communicate with her. To converse with an opponent in battle would mean for her to flatter them, and Fushi only does this to strong enemies. To lesser foes, Fushi will remain a silent advesary, only speaking when directly contacted by allies or superiors. To innocent civilians and weaker Shinigami, the Kuchiki shows an unpresidented sense of guardianship, believeing that they should be taken care of in order to grow strong; a nurturing belief of survival. Other species, far and few between, obtain varied replies from the zombie girl. To the Quincy, in her manic state, Fushi would find a sense of disgust and playful anger towards; while on the gothic side she would say they are in the right for what they have done. To the Hollows and Vizards, Fushi shows a neutral sense of mutuality inbetween them. Sensing that all the Hollows, Arrancars, and Vizards are the foils to the Shinigami; and should be treated as a form of family, as one could not survive without the other. Therefore; a peaceful existance could be fun, but is not perferred to Fushi's sense of logic. Background Childhood Growing Up Ignorance to Death Present Abilities Bipolar Spiritual Energy: Having within her a large reserve of energy, massive in size comparable to other Lieutenants of her rank; it sets her apart from them for a set amount of reasons. The first factor being the immense quantity she possess is adherent to that of what a Captain might hold. However, the energy is seen in two seperate fields, two opposing pools. One chaotic, aggrivated, and distrubed. Raging within her own soul, and against the polar energy reserves she holds violently. Tearing away at her insides, the energy is dangerous and volitle: but to Fushi it seems to do no harm. The seperate energy field she gives off is that of a balanced and calm wading pool; ripples conjured vanishing so quickly, never distrubed. Despite the raging sea of turmoil coming off of Fushi's inner soul, the Kuchiki member seems to be relatively unphased by her multiple fields of reishi, acting as if nothing in the world was a matter (excluding her split personality shifts). Master of Chi Blocking: A special technique that allows Fushi to be of a higher threat level then others might percieve from her nature and Zanpakuto's. Charging up her nervous system and spiritual pathways so that they solely channel the dangerous chaotic reishi she holds; using the balancing output of her seperate field to funnel it properly and without over using any: preventing overclocking. Through this amplification, Fushi can then use her finger tips and palms to distribute this chaotic energy into the enemy's body. Once done, the energy will begin rioting violently inside the foe's system, shutting off key points in their body: derezzing the nerves, shutting down spiritual pathways to that immediate area, preventing flow. Hitting multiple hot spots, strong and weak points in the body of a target in succession, Fushi can completely shut down an opponent's ability to utilize spiritual energy to any sense. A deadly aide in combat, Fushi is nothing to be trifled with if she is allowed (or an enemy simply) to get(s) close enough. Expert of Dual Fans: Using her fans in a graceful, lethal fashion, the Zombie Girl can deliver strikes from her razor sharp weaponry to carve them into pieces. With the jagged webs, and the tips being barbed, Fushi can use her unique Zanpakuto to eliminate an enemy in a matter of successive combo's. Executed perfectly, the Kuchiki Clan member can debilitate an opposing force, swathing through their defenses: dancing around as a ballerina of carnage and mayhem. Destroying an enemy is not the sole talent of her fatale fans. Fushi can channel and direct the flow of spiritual energy, condensing loose energy in the air to be under her call (a trait of a Kuchiki). Using this ability, Fushi can send out waves of dangerous energy towards her enemy, slicing through them and carving into their body. The energy can be directed in any way that the Kuchiki Zombie Girl desires, using it to create a shield of spiritual sharpnel around her being, or using it to make distinct copies of a Cero or even a Bala, albeit they would be more prone to slashing and bleeding damage rather then burning or condensed pressure. Flash Step Utilizer: Using her speed to gain advantage over a foe, Fushi however, is not a master of the Shunpo, or even an expert. Meaning she has a disadvantage when coming into contact with a much quicker and deadlier melee oriented force. However, this is hindered by the many techniques Fushi has under her belt. Using her own speed to evade as quickly as she can, as well as using the Zanpakuto-Fans to conjure a make-shift armor of deadly razor sharp Reishi petals, Fushi can use her power over the magics and energies of the supernatural to give her an advantage with her Flash Step. Taking heed of her intelligence, she even use the flowing energy she can manipulate to increase her speed, surfing along it's waves of deadly sharpnel to grant her a boost in battle. Fighting dirty also being no problem, a key note in Fushi's Flashstep, is that whenever she uses it: wherever she moves to in the action will form serrated energy along side her outline, making her appendages deadly weaponry, using the razors of reishi she conjures in those moments to execute an enemy, or defend herself from a series of attacks; dealing damage to whomever impacts her. Kido Expert: Being an expert with both Hado and Bakudo spell catagories, Fushi can protect herself with a series of well placed force field constructs, or using a series of wordless blasts of Shakkako. Fushi being trained enough in the destructive arts, manipulating Kido without a need of an Incantation, speaking the words in her mind, letting her use any spell without saying a word, and losing no power in the technique when doing so. Casting spells at higher levels requires incantations through, those being at the rank of #90 and above. Despite this, Fushi has shown a hidden trait. When in her happy and manic state, Fushi gains stronger Bakudo techniques, while in her demented and gothic side, she has more powerful damaging Hado spells. The reason for this is unknown. *'Kurohitsugi Mistress': Upon realizing the potential this ability had, and hearing tales of how powerful the mighty Aizen used the ability on the likes of Sajin Komamura, Fushi could not resist her desire to master and proclaim herself the title of the Queen of Kurohitsugi, fascinated by the prospects of the potential damage it was capable of. The Kuchiki Clan member dedicated her practices to always exectuing this ability once a week, and it would pay off. Zombie Girl Fushi could now produce multiple boxes of the gravity fields, evenly distributing her power to an area so that she could perform her Kido spell perfectly. Doubling, tripling, and even quadrupling the amount of damage a fully incanted Kurohitsugi was capable of, Fushi has a strong sense of pride in this ability, and one day wishes to master it so brilliantly so that she could consume an entire square mile within it's maw, and destroy everything within in. Her range of ambition would surely not stop there. *'Sajo Sabaku Expert': Calling upon chains of light to bind her foe, Fushi Kuchiki has improved this a much more dangerous sense. By forming these chains of light around a limb, neck, or an entire upper/lower body, Fushi could then perform the second phase of her amplified Sajo Sabaku. Causing her Bakudo spell to become a Hado technique, enforcing her energy to constrict tighter, condensing the material beyond it's limits, overclocking it. Despite the drain on her reserves, the ability has a devestating result: the deceptation/bifucriation of her intended victim (limb's). *'Tenteikura Master': The finest of Fushi's Bakudo spells, by placing only a single hand into the air, and instead of using dirt or powder for the markings on her arm, Fushi will instead use her own blood to form the now deadly symbols. Once this has been done, the ability transforms now into an invasion of the enemies mind. Reading their thoughts, destroying focus, and toying with their mind will insue, destroying an enemy in a mental battle that a foe can not win unless they have mastered Tentekura as she has. A perfect psuedo-illusion based ability, the telepathy can be used to even control a victim if they are of weak enough power levels. Natural Healing Ability: Apart in due to the nature of her calm and primary hub of energy, Fushi gains the ability to reinforce, replace, and renew injured cells within her own body at slow rates. Passively healing herself as a Hollow might, it allows the Kuchiki an edge over common Shinigami or Arrancar in most cases, letting her heal over time where as they would be left with wounds that still bleed and fester. As well, this healing trait allows the Zombie Girl to become immune to many poisons and toxins, warding them off naturally, even more so due to her spiritual natures destroying outward sources within her own body. It is also the reasoning behind why people call her by her english dub on occassion: The Zombie Girl, because she does not have a body as normal people do, pale and immune to any sickness, gothic and with a single purpose in her life. Average Defenses: Being a weaker soul, Fushi is not known for taking many a hit, and chooses to evade and duck out of combat rather then taking an enemy head on in melee combat. Being a wise choice for a medium-long ranged fight, the Kuchiki Clan member doesn't hide this factor, and prides herself on never being dumb enough to take a hit. This attitude towards battle has lead a few others to presuming she is a coward, and not ready for her position of Lieutenant of the First Division under the likes of Captain-Commander Mizuki. Taking this offensively for 'unknown reasons', as she is not a person prone to angering so easily to simple taunting. Priding herself on her service to her superior, hoping to please her in all ways: feeling that if even a few dislike her, that it will reflect badly. Weak Physical Strength: Also a Shinigami of weak strength, Fushi Kuchiki has no problem admitting this, as she is a Summoner and Caster, little else. Despite her failings in certain fields, the woman of noble blood rejects the idea of her being flawed in any sense, and does not take them too seriously unless it reflects badly on her position or to her superior. Zanpakuto Hakaba: (lit, Japanese for Graveyard Dancer, 墓地) is the primary Zanpakuto utilized by Fushi Kuchiki, it is labeled as a unclassified weapon-type. Seen as a bladed fan, with pronged tips instead of indentions. Hakaba itself can be used to flow spiritual energy harmlessly around her being for it's passive trait: manipulating the fabric of spiritual molecules so that they may fit her desires. Hakaba has been dubbed the manipulation of the energy that is released when a spirit dies. Techniques *'Kigai': (Harm, 害) The simplest of Fushi's black mage abilities, she garners it to be the most effective as well. Using enhanced spiritual make up control, Fushi can enforce a sense of willpower over a victim's spiritual cells and molecules. Causing them to go hay-wire with in their own system, causing blood cells and white blood cells to converge on another, elicting iron to break apart in order to not be tainted by the cells they were once supporting. Filtering oxygen out of the blood cells as well, weakening their own internal forces without knowing such. It is a fantastic ability that brings all out suffering and pain to an enemy's entire being, and is hard to revert the changes. Even if stopped; the amount of damage done is neglible, and hard to repair: leaving a weakened and crippled foe. As well; the fragile state that a spirit would have after being exposed to the breaking apart and warring of their own cells would cause the body's make up to be extremely unstable. Allowing their bones to be shattered or splintered from a simple touch, even causing the natural glue like cells that keep the body connected to deteorirate as they wage battles on themselves: limbs becoming like rags, worn and useless, decapitatable with a simple cut, bleeding forever. *'Budou': (Voodoo, 魔術) A complex ability conjured from her mind, the Kuchiki Clan member only requires a sample of the enemie's essence: whether spiritual, or of physical DNA. In either case; once this prerequisite is finished, Fushi is now able to manifest a spiritual doll that resembles (sometimes in a more manic way) her victim. The ability is simple here after; any damage or action that is done to the doll, the person the voodoo child is represented of: so too shall it fall to the opponent. Any harm dealt will cause immense pain to what ever area she subjects to sadistic torment; even unto death. As well, the voodoo doll allows the zombie girl to manipulate an enemy as if they were a puppet, using them to 'dance' for her on the stage of battle. An extremely useful technique, and one that Fushi can easily execute. *'Genwari': (Bewitch, 悩殺) One of Fushi's favorite gothic techniques. Either by performing a series of hand symbols; archeic and runed. Or through the implamention of an exotic and phantasmal dance, the Kuchiki member will spread her spiritual energy around the area in all directions, causing the area to flow with it: reishi currents. Fushi will gain control over the environment, over reality. Augmenting everything her spiritual energy touches, warping the field to fit her desire, twisting attacks away from her: even manifesting Pluses or Menos for her own desires. An incredible technique in itself; the bi-polar Lieutenant can fashion reality to become her personal dream world, allowing her the advantage in battle. *'Souzen': (Confusion, 騒然) A technique to wrack an enemies sense of direction, it has little purpose outside of this. Twisting the nerve cells in a foe's body, the Kuchiki Zombie Girl can choose how the nerve cells in a foe's body begins to function. Causing their six senses to be twisted, working however she wants. It could be as simple as swapping a foe's sense of sight with their hearing, their touch with their sense of taste. Making the foe a paradox of puzzles: Fushi can also simply augment the senses she now has control over. Warping their sense of depth perception, causing the world to spin: enhanced vertigo. Cutting off their hearing, corrupting the noises and directions in which they hear things. With a carde of nasty tricks now under her control, Fushi works great for weakening a foe. *'Hisekira': (Sacrament, 秘跡) Sacrifice; something that all Shinigami should be capable of. It is also something Fushi knows all too well about. The ability allows her to sacrifice whatever Summon she can call upon; or to sacrifice a victim under her control (EX: Hollows/Pluses). When the sacrifice is made, the victim loses it's life, or is tossed back to it's domain if it is a summon. If it is someone under her Voodoo Doll control, then she simply sacrifices control for the same results. The sacrament will shatter apart, and slowly disintergrate into ash. Once done, Fushi gains whatever abilities her sacrifice possessed, as well, her body will undergo total healing; removing any injuries she had formed once entering the fight. If the victim was simply under the control of the Voodoo spell; then she does not heal naturally: but rather absorbs the total amount of life energy she needs to renew her own body. Bankai Not Yet Obtained Dual Zanpakuto Kaisan: (lit, Japanese for Silent Hill, 登坂) is the secondary Zanpakuto wielded by Fushi Kuchiki. Harboring itself as an unclassified weapon-type as well. Featuring the same physical body as it's sister weapon, Kaisan is embodied within the form of a razor sharp fan, and can manipulate the formation and constructs of spiritual energy, for disruption; or for calling upon summons. It is dubbed the manipulation of the life forces used when a spirit is ripped from the womb into the Seireitei. Techniques *'Chiyu': (Recover, 医) calling upon the spiritual cells in a soul's body, Fushi can augment the nature of a being's natural regenerative properties, and cause them to go into a state of hyperactivity; all the while the spell draws on her spiritual energy alone. Tending to the injured, Fushi can heal a specific target much more quickly and effectively then she could heal a large group of comrades. Along with this, Fushi can heal her summon for only 1/5 the price she would have to pay to her reserves for a normal spirit. Making her a wonderous comrade for those under her command. *'Daichi': (Renew, 代置) The ability to produce a constant state of meditation. This state of meditation dictates that Fushi can not enter a form of combat as long as she wishes to utilize Daichi. The spell works in such a way that Fushi forms spiritual links between her summons and allies, granting them a continous state of accelerated regeneration: preventing many a death, and allowing them to fight through odds they could not normally beat. However, this drains on Fushi much more then Chiyu does, and that is the reason behind why the Zombie Girl must always stay out of combat and not cast any other spell (other then to heal or summon from Kaisan). Fushi calls this her Battle Meditation as it reinforces brethren and sistren so that they may continue the good fight. *'Bezeu': (Kiss of Life, 接吻) The strongest of Fushi's healing techniques, it allows her to imbue the gift of life into an object, being, or recently fallen ally whenever she chooses. Giving her intended target a kiss, Fushi will channel all of her spiritual energy, and a majority of her life force in order to restore the soul of the departed back to it's body. Taking a large portion of her energy and personal health away from her, Fushi rarely uses this, and is strictly prohibited from use while in the Seireitei; as it is considered 'dark magic' by others: simply too risky, and disrupts the cycle of life. Fushi may also utilize Bezeu in another fashion, kissing an unliving construct (EX: A statue, or some other inanimate object) and force it to come to life under the service of her control. This however; takes much less life out of her, and simply drains her spiritual pools of the energy she once had. *'Sasoi': (Supple Invitation, 誘) A blessing to use rarely, Fushi will create from her own pools of energy an ability of grand scale. By altering the fabric of reality and the basis on which she summons all creatures in her carde of tricks, Fushi is granted the ability to duplicate a Summon of her choosing, at the same power level, and with the same abilities and statistics as the current one. Acting in cooperation with one another, the duplicate and the original can become a deadly pair, with their manifold combinations now taking on enemies at a much quicker rate, and doubling the rate at which Fushi can use them. However, the duplication spell draws out half of her vast reserves of spiritual energy. *'Rumoji': (Runed Branch, 文) a special ability in which the Kuchiki Summoner will form a rod of spiritual energy, hardening and condensing it within a short period of time. The transformation process from loose energy to a composed 'weapon' is short, and takes no time. The runed branch works simply, it has no purpose except one: to store and multiply energy over a length of time. By placing a small amount of energy in the stave, Fushi can produce her energy quickly over a short period of time. The energy in the newly made weapon can be used as energy blasts (taking several forms). As well, the stave's duplicating effect on the housed spiritual cells draws no energy or life from it's host: and thus can be used to resupply an ally, her summons, (or herself) with a large amount of reishi. This same principle allows the stave to absorb incoming energy based attacks, and use it to increase it's creator's pools of Bankai Not Yet Obtained Quotes "We all make a concious decision to allow something to control our lives." Trivia Fushi's Bankai's will be the ability to directly summon her two Zanpakuto Spirits. Unbeknownst to others, Fushi has many a secret, and with good regard. *She has developed a strong crush on her superior, the Captain-Commander Madoka Mizuki. *Despite what others have believed, Fushi looked up to the actions and idealogy of Aizen, Gin, and Kaname Tosen, realizing that change must occur in most cases for any good to come forth, and their direct and aggresive approach was justified. It is a secret she keeps hidden well, despite the risk of heresy and treason laying on her beliefs and respect to them. *Is a strong practionier of Forbidden Kido and Magics, believing that if a foe is to be taken down, then you must use everything you are capable of in order to do so if neccesary, to never come unperpared. Even if it means to play with a little fire. *Has no shame featuring herself in multiple Erotica Novelia within the magazines of the Shinigami Women's Association, under her own name and body (No Gigai!). *She wishes to harness the knowledge of Hollowfication and to apply it's effects to her own soul, to become a perfect Shinigami-Hollow hybrid one day. *She suffers from a spiritually enhanced mutation of the Kuf's Disease Type: B, it is however in it's beginners stage and effects Shinigami slightly different then humans, as well as progressing much more slowly, taking twenty times longer to eventually kill off it's diseased. She has kept this secret: either for the sake of others and so that others do not look down on her, (or the disease has simply altered her too far already for the aid to be called); lastly: it may be because Fushi has no idea that she hosts the deadly disease type. *Fushi Kuchiki is Anuptaphobic, meaning she has a fear of remaining single to her death. She is also: Atychiphobic, the fear of failure, or failing others she cares about. *Fushi Kuchiki has a small case of split personality disorder. Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:First Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami Women's Association Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Lieutenant